


[Podfic] Trying to Find The In-Between by NoStraightLine

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. Or an apology. Runtime 7:47:40.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Trying to Find The In-Between by NoStraightLine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trying to Find The In-Between (Chapters)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/806621) by [NoStraightLine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoStraightLine/pseuds/NoStraightLine). 



Runtime **7:47:40**

 

**Please take note of the author's own note for chapter 5:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of suicide, particularly the effects of suicide on the people left behind. If you want to skip to [chapter 6], here's a one sentence summary of 6K+ words: Sherlock falls, John thinks he’s dead, John grieves, Sherlock comes back. But you knew that already.

 

Deepest thanks to sw70 for tireless beta listening. ♥

The m4b file has additional chapter stops every 25 minutes.

 

[ **Jinjurly Audiofic Archive link** ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/trying-to-find-in-between)

  
**Mediafire links**

  * [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6b69tok743cxcxv/Trying.To.Find.The.In-Between.Podfic.m4b) (222MB)
  * [mp3 files](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4e4jy5ez6f4u054/Trying.To.Find.The.In-Between.Podfic.zip) (zipped) (266 MB)



**4shared links**

  * [m4b](http://www.4shared.com/file/yeqlktQFba/TryingToFindTheIn-BetweenPodfi.html) (222MB)
  * [mp3 files](http://www.4shared.com/zip/78Lh6uP7ba/TryingToFindTheIn-BetweenPodfi.html) (zipped) (266 MB)



 

 

If you'd like to me upload to some other service in addition to mediafire and 4shared, please let me know what it is in a comment and I'll add it.

FYI: I recorded this fic because someone emailed me to request that I do it. If there's one you'd like to hear from me, please let me know.

Next up from me: [Disregard the Danger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1327075) by DestinationToast, and then [The Gilded Cage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1103555) by BeautifulFiction.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Trying to Find The In-Between' by NoStraightLine read by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282685) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
